


Such Sweet Sorrow

by FreshBrains



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character Death(s), Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My beastie,” Maleficent says softly, tipping Aurora’s chin up to look her in the eye. “There is a difference between goodness and happiness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Sweet Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trialia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this treat!

When Aurora is twenty-five, she must watch a fairy wither away and die.

Juniper is an old fairy—brittle as a speck of dust, her wings like gauze in the sunlight, her soft cheeks pouched. And she’s happy as can be, still roaming the Moors. But as with all living creatures, fae or not, death comes after even the longest of lives.

They send her tiny body into the sky, surrounding by a thousand brilliant fairy lights, tears flowing like rivers.

“There is death,” Aurora says, huddling into the safe embrace of Maleficent’s wings, “yet inside of me, there is a lightness.” She looks up and takes Maleficent’s hand, pressing it to her bosom. “Can you feel my heart beat, steady and slow?”

“A healthy heart,” Maleficent says, brow knit with worry. “What troubles you?”

“ _This_ troubles me,” Aurora says, pressing Maleficent’s hand tighter. “Saddened hearts beat fast with emotion. There is anger and rage and passion. But I feel _nothing_. I only feel…” she gazes off into the pond, eyes pricked with tears. “I only feel goodness.”

“My beastie,” Maleficent says softly, tipping Aurora’s chin up to look her in the eye. “There is a difference between goodness and happiness. This is not the face of a happy woman.” She brushes Aurora’s tears away with her thumbs. “Why does it trouble you that you are filled with light?”

“Because sometimes,” Aurora says, taking her consort’s hands in hers, “my body craves the dark.”

Maleficent swallows hard, mouth set in a firm line. “Aurora,” she says, holding her hands tight. “Darkness is easy to obtain and very hard to rid oneself of. So when you need to feel that darkness,” she pauses, pressing Aurora’s small hand to her own heart, “come to me instead.” She leans down to kiss away Aurora’s frown. “I will be dark for the both of us.”

“Oh, Godmother,” Aurora sobs, her childhood name coming out in times of woe, and falls into Maleficent’s protective arms.


End file.
